Stella Vermillion
Summary Stella Vermillion is an A-rank Apprentice Knight and the second princess of the Vermillion Kingdom. After a misunderstanding, she dueled Ikki Kurogane and lost, subsequently accepting her defeat and later became his closest friend and ally as well as his love interest, becoming officially engaged after Ikki's victory over Touka Toudou. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B '''physically, At least '''8-A with Kalsariteo Salamandra, Low 7-C with Bahamut Soul. Name: Stella Vermillion; Crimson Princess Origin: Rakudai Kishi no Cavalry Gender: Female Age: 15 Classification: Human, Blazer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, endurance, and durability, Fire Manipulation, Expert Swordsmanship Attack Potency: ''' '''Wall level physically (can do this), At least Multi-City Block level with Kalsariteo Salamandra (Her magic is stronger than Shizuku's, who can do this. Briefly matched Ouma), Small Town level with Bahamut Soul (Also, was stated to be able to destroy the town where the SSSAF was taking place.) Speed: At least Supersonic (comparable to Ikki) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 (Easily swatted away a sword that was stated to weigh 10 tons) Striking Strength: Class KJ physically, At least Class GJ with Kalsariteo Salamandra, Class TJ with Bahamut Soul Durability: At least Room level '''with her subconscious magical barriers (Unharmed after being sent crashing into a wall, causing it to break and drop 1 ton of rubble on her. Said wall was able to tank shots from a tank cannon.), at least '''City Block level with Empress Dress (Tanked multiples hits from the [http://www.narutoforums.com/xfa-blog-entry/a-1-4-of-the-ring-gets-blown-away.34764/ Deus Ex Machina]) Stamina: Superhuman; she has thirty times the magical capacity of a regular blazer Range: Extended melee range, a few tens of meters with spells, over a hundred meters with Kalsariteo Salamandra Standard Equipment: Laevateinn; Stella's Device, it takes a form of a golden broadsword with red markings on the hilt and is clad in the Dragon Breath's flames. According to Stella, her Noble Art can go up to 3000 degrees centigrade in temperature. Intelligence: Stella is a renowned prodigy in both swordsmanship and in the user of her abilities as a Blazer. Despite being ultimately outmatched in a contest of pure swordplay, Ikki, a swordsman of the highest caliber, noted that Stella's mastery of the Imperial Sword Style is practically flawless and there wasn't much he could teach her. She is also able to deftly manipulate her flames into the shape of snakes to hunt her opponents and is recognized as one of the academy's strongest Blazers overall. However, as a somewhat sheltered and hormone addled teenager, she is sometimes prideful, reckless, and impulsive, leading to poor tactical decisions when riled up. Weaknesses: A somewhat hot-blooded, reckless, impulsive, and prideful teenager. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Empress Dress: Stella creates a dress made of flames that acts as an armor. Dragon Breath: Stella's Noble Art, mainly comprising of the ability to summon and control flames. This particular kind of flame carries some of the common properties of natural fire like radiant heat and light, but does not immediately burn anything it touches. Stella uses Dragon Breath in both offense and defense, creating an invisible barrier that block incoming attacks, as well as extending the flames to attack any nearby foes. Trackless Step (抜き足 Nukiashi'):' Stella has shown the ability to use trackless step, as seen when it allowed her to instantly get behind Akaza, without him noticing. Dragon Fang: Activated by igniting Laevateinn in flames, Stella creates a three meter long serpentine dragon clad in flames that can target its opponent. Kalsariteo Salamandra ('''lit. ''Purgatory Salamander):' Stella's ultimate technique, Laevateinn transforms into a sword made from heat that has no physical body, and can reach a target more than a hundred meters away. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Rakudai Kishi no Cavalry Category:Humans Category:Sword Users Category:Fire Users Category:Teenagers Category:Good Characters Category:Royalty Category:Princesses Category:Magic Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Glass Cannons